


The Wish

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco makes a wish.





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 9, 2012](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/010311.html)

"It's a stupid Muggle superstition and I'm not doing it" Draco stated, absolutely convinced that he was going to have his way on this.

Poor naïve boy.

Hermione Granger glared at her Muggle Studies fieldwork partner. "It's an old tradition and it's part of our assignment on Muggle culture, Malfoy" she said warningly. With a challenging look, she took a step towards the blonde. "Do you _really_ want to stand between me and a perfect grade?" she asked, twirling her wand between her fingers menacingly.

Evidently, Narcissa Malfoy had not raised a foolish son. "Give me the stupid coin" he snapped "But I will have you know that this is literally throwing money away."

"Hold on" Granger said, grabbing hold of his hand as he prepared to chuck his Knut in the shallow lake. "If you're going to do this, do it right. Make a wish first."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Draco Malfoy, you make a wish and throw a coin in this lake or I swear to Circe I will _make_ you wish you were never born!"

Muttering curses (quietly, lest the wench should hear him) he thought as hard as he could be bothered to, and then with unreasonable force chucked the coin out as far as it would go. It landed in the lake with a small splash.

"Now was that so hard?" the witch asked, walking away without waiting for an answer. Draco sulked for a while before Potter sauntered over with his own partner- Weasley. Suddenly, the ginger's butter beer tipped over and splashed all over Potter's shirt.

"Damn it Ron!" he snapped. "That was fucking cold too!" And with that he took his shirt off in one swipe, exposing tanned, smooth skin and washboard abs to whoever cared to see- including an unexpectedly delighted blonde.

"Well, as long as you're being generous" Draco informed the lake, finally tearing his eyes away from shirtless Potter and throwing a handful of Galleons in for good measure "I also want a pony."

****


End file.
